What are you doing here?
by AntigoneScorned
Summary: A one shot about Cooper's triumphant return and the reason Blaine is so pissed about it.


**A/N: Just a one shot about Cooper's triumphant return and the reason Blaine is so pissed about it. I'm too far into my other story to work Cooper into it, but I wanted to write about him returning to visit Blaine. Hopefully this will hold some of you over while I work on updating "Awkward Situations".**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol were sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying a glass of wine while Finn played video games in his bedroom and Kurt and Blaine watched a movie in Kurt's room. With the door open of course, although it could barely qualify as open. Even with the door left open a crack, everyone knew to knock before going into the room. Since Blaine had moved in with them a few months ago, the boys had been completely inseparable. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Carol got up to go get the door. When she opened it, she was met with the wining smile of her favorite actor.<p>

"Oh my god! It's Cooper Anderson! Did I win a contest?" Carol practically screamed. By the time Burt met her at the front door, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and trying very hard to restrain herself from hugging the man on the front steps.

"Honey, what's going on?" Burt asked. Then he saw the man standing at the door. While he wasn't a huge fan, he did recognize him from all the movies Carol watched over and over.

"Would you like to come in?" Burt asked, still wondering why a celebrity would be standing at their door. Carol did entire a tremendous amount of contests online, but it seemed like an odd time of night for a visit. As Burt was looking at Cooper, he realized he looked somewhat familiar, not just from the movies, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Burt Hummel." Burt said as he introduced himself and shook his hand.

"Cooper Anderson." The man said while shaking his hand. Carol finally squeaked very loudly and hugged him. Then quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was told I could find a curly haired hobbit here."

Cooper said. Then it hit Burt. He realized why Cooper looked so familiar.

"Anderson? As in Blaine Anderson?" Burt said. Carol screamed when Cooper nodded his head. All of Carol's screaming and squeaking seemed to have alerted the boys to something going on downstairs. Kurt and Blaine started down the stairs, but Blaine stopped half way. He stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" He asked with none of his normal warmth. Burt immediately noticed that Blaine was pissed off about something.

"Well my dear Blainey, I decided it's been too long since I've seen my baby brother, so I went to Dalton to see you. Imagine my surprise when I stopped at the front desk to get your room number and I find out you transferred out at the beginning of the year. One of the boys walking by said you left to go to public school with your boyfriend. This was a little surprising, considering you never actually told me you were gay. Then I stop home to find you, and our warm, friendly parents told me they kicked you out, and I could find you shacked up with a boy. They of course used much courser language, but I'll spare you the exact quote, since there is a lady present." Cooper said. Burt was on immediately alert when Cooper mentioned he didn't know about Blaine being gay.

"If you have a problem with Blaine being gay, then you can get the hell out of my house." Burt said, stepping between Blaine and Cooper. Cooper looked a little scared, but also impressed.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it. He never told me, but I suspected, ever since he was five and told me he was going to marry Batman. No straight guy likes musicals or bowties that much, either." Cooper said.

"Why don't we all go sit down and we can talk?" Carol said. Burt led Cooper into the kitchen, while Kurt followed behind. He was a little star struck, but upon seeing how upset Blaine was, he contained his excitement. Blaine didn't budge from the stairs at first, but after a look from Carol, he immediately ran down the stairs, to join the rest of the family at the kitchen table. After drinks were passed out, everyone sat in awkward silence.

"So… Cooper, what prompted this visit to Ohio? Weren't you busy in Hollywood?" Burt asked, taking the initiative to get the conversation started.

"I was busy. But I realized that if I waited this a time when I was free, Blaine would be well out of college and I'd have missed everything."

"You already missed everything." Blaine said quietly.

"Dad, Carol, why don't we go into the living room and give these two a few minutes?" Kurt suggested a little too cheerily. He always had a way of knowing exactly what Blaine needed. The three of them took their drinks and went into the living room just in time for the yelling to start.

"I'm sorry I was never around." Cooper said calmly.

"You never even called! You didn't care enough to check on me. You knew how horrible they were to me and you just left me there. Did you know I'm still only a junior in high school? That's because I had the shit beat out of me and had to repeat freshman year. Didn't know that, did you? Mom and Dad didn't care at all. And you didn't even call to see what was up." Blaine shouted so everyone else in the house heard. By now, Finn had gone in to the living room to see what was going on.

"I couldn't come back! I'm sorry I left you alone with them, but they were just as bad to me. When I said I was going into acting, Dad told me I was wasting my life and I should be a lawyer or a doctor." Cooper said back, a little louder than the last time he spoke, but not nearly as close to yelling as Blaine was.

"It's not the same. Dad didn't use to beat you! The most he ever did was yell at you. He got so much worse after you left. When he found out I was gay and had a boyfriend, he, once again, beat the shit out of me. Why do you think I live here now? The cops got involved. He's not even allowed to contact me anymore. With my wonderful boyfriend and his amazing family who accepted me like I was one of their own. I didn't even know families were like this until I came here. Kurt's brother is always there for him and standing up for him. I didn't know what that was like either!" Blaine shouted once again.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm a terrible brother. But I want to make things better. You can come live with me in LA, we can be brothers again. And you'd be far from Mom and Dad there." Cooper said softly.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not leaving Kurt and moving across the country." Blaine said, much quieter than before.

"Please, just give me a chance to get to know you. And Kurt. I'd like to get to know my future brother-in-law. Come on, give me a chance." Cooper pleaded.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, but if you blow this, that's it. No more chances. I can't handle being abandoned again." Blaine said.

"I understand. I'm going to go back to my hotel room for the night, please think it over. I'd love to be a part of your life again. Please." Cooper said before getting up from the table and heading into the living room to speak with Burt and Carol.

"It was lovely meeting both of you. Thank you so much for taking care of Blaine. I know I haven't been around enough, but he had your guys. I can tell you care for him. I knew it as soon as you stepped between us and tried to throw me out if I had a problem with his being gay. I'm so glad he has a caring family now. Thank you." Cooper said politely, shaking both Burt's and Carol's hand. Carol had calmed down since he first got there and was able to keep her composure. Kurt had caught Finn up on what was going on, but he had gone back upstairs before Cooper came into the living room. Cooper walked up to Kurt and stuck his hand out.

"Thank you Kurt. You have made my little brother happy, something I was never able to do. It was great meeting you, and if it's ok with Blaine, I'd like to get to know you better." Cooper said before letting himself out the front door.

Kurt walked into the kitchen to find Blaine sitting at the table staring into the space with tears shining in his eyes. He immediately pulled Blaine into a hug. That's when the tears really started.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine agreed to meet with Cooper again, to talk. Kurt drove Blaine and Finn to Breadstix, where they would meet Cooper. Blaine didn't want Cooper to come to the house again, until he was sure that Cooper meant what he said. Blaine had asked Finn to come along too, for support. After a few minutes of sitting there, Cooper came in, wearing a black leather jacket, sunglasses and a hat. He normally didn't mind being swamped by fans, but today wasn't about him, it was about Blaine. He sat down with his back to the door, and took off his hat and sunglasses. Hopefully no one would recognize him today.<p>

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I see you brought a body guard with you." Cooper said with a smirk. Finn stuck his hand out across the table to shake Cooper's hand.

"I'm Finn, Kurt and Blaine's big brother." Finn said. Cooper looked a little surprised that he introduced himself as Blaine's brother. Finn just smirked. They had planned that in the car ride over, just to see how Cooper would react.

"Well, thank you Finn for being there for Blaine. I know I wasn't around enough. I'm glad he's got an older brother now to watch out for him." Cooper said.

"Oh no, Finn is actually our younger brother. We are both older than him." Kurt said. Cooper found it difficult to believe, since Finn was so much taller than anyone else at the table. "He just calls himself the big brother since he's so… big."

"Oh, good idea Finn. Although it isn't difficult to be taller than Blaine." Cooper said, but immediately back tracked when he saw Blaine's face get darker. "I mean, you may still get taller. You never know?" After that, they all started laughing a little. By the time they finished their meals, it was like everyone was friends. It would still take some more work to restore Blaine and Cooper's relationship, but it was certainly a start. Since Cooper was in town for two weeks, they made plans for him to go to dinner at the Hummel's the next day.

As it turned out, Finn and Cooper got along wonderfully. Blaine seemed a little jealous that his brother was bonding with someone other than him, but Cooper always went out of his way to include Blaine in everything they did. After the dinner, everyone played a board game while asking Cooper questions to get to know him. Carol was still a little star struck, excited to have a celebrity in the family. She reasoned that since Blaine was her son, so by the transitive property, Cooper was partially her son too, even though he was really only a few years younger than her. Carol was young when she had Finn, and Cooper was 15 years older than Blaine. Once Cooper was caught up on everything in Blaine's life, he got ready to leave for the night, making plans to meet Blaine, Kurt and Finn at the Lima Bean the next day.

* * *

><p>Finn and Cooper were waiting together in the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine were supposed to meet them there, but they were of course running late. Kurt was never late for anything. Until he met Blaine, of course. It's not that Blaine was normally late either. He was always early for everything. But now they had "distractions". Cooper and Blaine had hit it off nicely at dinner the other night and had agreed to join Kurt and Blaine for coffee. But they were no where to be seen. Unfortunately, word had spread about Cooper being in town, so everywhere he went he was swamped by fans. Usually teenage girls and gays guys, but also a lot of older women. One particular surprise was Kurt's stepmom, who almost passed out when he walked into their living room.<p>

"Wow! You're Cooper Anderson! From TV! Can I have your autograph?" Said a boy in a Dalton blazer. Cooper guessed he may have been a friend of Blaine's, but he also knew Blaine never told anyone his brother was famous. They learned early on that some people only pretended to be friends with Blaine to get to Cooper. Anderson was a fairly common last name, so most people never made the connection.

"Sure, who should I make it out to?" He said politely. He didn't like when we has constantly interrupted, but since he was still waiting for Blaine and Kurt, he didn't mind too much.

"Sebastian." The boys said. He looked a little like a Meer cat, much like Kurt had said when ranting about a boy named Sebastian. Maybe this was the same one.

"Are you the only Sebastian at Dalton?" Cooper asked while starting to sign the notebook Sebastian had handed over.

"The one and only! Wait, how did you know I go to Dalton?" He asked a little confused.

"I recognize the uniform. My brother went there..." Cooper said slowly. Recognition slowly dawned on Sebastian's Meer cat face.

"Anderson? Oh shit..."

"Yeah. Oh shit is right." Cooper said calmly before punching Sebastian right in the eye. Sebastian was so surprised that he just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

"Blaine is your brother?" He asked as Cooper nodded with an evil smile on his face. "I swear, the slushie wasn't meant for Blaine. In fact, I've been trying to get Blaine to leave that little gay face boyfriend of his and go out with me. I really wanted to hit Kurt with the slushie. Blaine just pushed him out of the way and got hit. Kurt was the one I was trying to blind!" Sebastian said desperately. Unfortunately for Sebastian, he didn't know Kurt had a brother, who was sitting next to Cooper.

Finn stood up and towered over Sebastian.

"If you're going to go gay bashing Gigantor, why not go after that little fairy Blaine seems interested in, for some reason I can't figure out." Sebastian said without his usual confidence.

"I should kill you, you little shit." Finn said before punching Sebastian in the other eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Sebastian asked, holding up a napkin to his nose that was now gushing blood. Before Finn could answer, Kurt and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and over to their table. They were both smiling at the scene in front of them.

"Hi Sebastian, I see you've met my brother Cooper!" Blaine said cheerily.

"And my brother; Finn!" Kurt said with a smirk. Kurt and Blaine pulled out the extra chairs and sat down while Sebastian stood still just staring. Kurt and Blaine may have been small, but their brothers were both gigantic. Finn was like a Sasquatch.

Sebastian grabbed his notebook and stormed out, lacking his usual air of dignity. As soon as the door closed behind him, all four boys began cracking up.

"I can't believe you both punched him!" Kurt said, while holding his stomach from laughing so much.

"Of course. We have to stick up for our own." Cooper said while attempting to ruffle Blaine's hair. It of course didn't budge an inch because of all the gel.

"We got here a few minutes ago. When we saw Sebastian walk up to you for an autograph, we decided to watch from the parking lot and see what would happen. If you didn't figure out who he was, we were going to come in and tell you. But you seemed to handle that very well on your own!" Kurt said.

"Did you really autograph that notebook though?" Blaine asked Cooper.

"I didn't sign my name, but I did write something." Cooper said. Finn started snickering, since he saw what was on it.

"Can I tell them?" Finn asked Cooper. When Cooper nodded, Finn turned back to Kurt and Blaine. "It said 'Screw you asshole!" Finn almost shouted, before looking around an apologizing to the old couple at the table next to them for yelling asshole in a coffee shop.

Once all of them stopped laughing enough to talk again, they ordered their coffees, as well as some cookies. They were sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying their coffee, until Cooper spoke again.

"That was fun. Is there anyone else I can punch for you?"


End file.
